The Third Day
by TardisBlueMermaid
Summary: Ariel is not the only one unhappy about Eric's sudden engagement to Vanessa. Grimsby, Carlotta, Chef Louis, and the castle staff are very disapproving and concerned too.


**The Third Day**

Grimsby had experienced many things he never expected to happen, but none had made him so distraught and confused as this one.

After witnessing Eric's soft smile at the suggestion that he should cease his search of the mystery girl and choose to settle down with Ariel, Grimsby expected his boy would do just that. He had _not_ expected Eric to come to him later that night with news of finding the mystery maiden. Her name was Vanessa, and when she turned to Eric that night, clinging to his arm as if he belonged to her, and told him she couldn't wait to be married, Grimsby certainly didn't expect the wedding to take place the next day! What surprise he received that morning!

At first, he didn't believe Eric was serious. His boy, though insisting he would marry his savior, would never jump into things that fast. A day was ridiculous; Eric should have known better. But, when Grimsby informed Eric that things take time, Eric only firmly insisted again without any emotion.

It was his lack of emotion which concerned Grimsby the most. Eric was not himself at all. His face lacked color as if he was sick, but when questioned about his health, Eric insisted he was fine. Most peculiar were his eyes. They were empty, almost as if Eric was not there at all. Grimsby could not find a logical explanation for that.

And not to mention, for someone who was so passionate about finding his savior, he didn't seem excited now. Though the old man considered it doubtful, if Eric did find his savior, Grimsby pictured him ecstatic and wanting to show everyone his girl—like he did with Ariel. Instead, him and Vanessa seemed very conservative. It wasn't the playful Eric Grimsby knew.

After giving Grimsby the orders to plan the wedding, Eric and Vanessa headed off to God-knows-where, but not before Vanessa leaned into Grimsby with a smirk and said, "I trust you'll do as you're told."

Her cold words sent a shiver down his spine. His only response was to nod in compliance. Oh, how he wished Eric had chosen another girl, _any_ girl but this one. Grimsby wondered how it was Vanessa who had the heart to save Eric.

Perhaps, if she stopped clinging to Eric so much he could get a few words in with the boy, though, nothing seemed to work yet. Vanessa kept them inseparable.

Until then, it seemed as though Grimsby had a wedding to plan, and this was nothing like how he envisioned doing so over the past years as his boy grew into a man.

* * *

Carlotta was ready to burst into tears when she heard Eric found his mystery girl and was planning on marrying her. She was not sad he would finally be wed, but instead heartbroken for Ariel.

Carlotta had a wonderful conversation with the girl just the night before, and even though it was one sided with Ariel's lack of voice, Carlotta felt it was a wonderful conversation as Ariel spoke instead with her facial features, bright smile, and excitement in her eyes. She was a wonderful girl, and with how smitten Eric was with her, Carlotta hoped Ariel would be staying around the castle for a long time to come. Carlotta hoped within that time, her voice would return and they could have a true and insightful conversation.

But that morning when she rose to attend her duties, Grimsby had brought her news, news of a wedding. Her mind would have automatically jumped to the exciting idea of Eric proposing to Ariel if it weren't for the concerned look in Grimsby's eye. Indeed, he brought bad news. Eric had found his mystery maiden, and she was the opposite of Ariel. She was _wicked_, and Eric intended on marrying her—by _sunset_.

Grimsby then explained to her the empty look in Eric's eyes and how reserved he had become. He had told her it seemed as though Vanessa had placed him under a spell, though he didn't believe that to actually be the case. Still, he couldn't deny the boy had changed drastically.

"I'll have to set the boy straight then," Carlotta had declared, ready to storm off to twist his ears and knock some sense into him. _What about Ariel?_

Grimsby stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a gentle, comforting squeeze. "Let me talk to him once more. I may be able to get through to him now that he's had a good night's rest. Perhaps he was simply exhausted and not thinking straight last night."

"Fine," Carlotta sighed. "But if he doesn't listen to you, I'll _make_ him listen to me. I'm going to look for Ariel in the meantime."

So, the two departed to take care of their assigned young adults. When Carlotta arrived at Ariel's room, she found it empty. Her nightgown laid on the bed, an indication she had already risen and dressed for the day.

Carlotta stopped a maid walking down the hall. "Have you seen Ariel today?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am. I saw her rush back to her room in her nightgown early this morning." The girl then leaned in closer and in a quieter voice added, "She seemed rather upset. I think she heard about the prince's engagement."

"Oh, dear. Well, thank you. I better go find her. Please let me know if you see her," Carlotta requested.

"Of course."

The housekeeper began her search for Ariel, but it proved to be no easy task. Carlotta checked all the parlors, the library, the ballroom, the bath house, nearly anywhere she got the chance to check, but she couldn't find Ariel anywhere and it was time for breakfast. Hopefully Ariel would show up for a bite to eat.

But Ariel didn't. Instead, Vanessa sat in her place. It was when Carlotta placed the food on the table that she got to see Vanessa for the first time.

Carlotta instantly did not approve. She didn't thank her for her food, instead she shot her a smart smirk. Carlotta's attention was then drawn to Eric. As Grimsby had warned, his eyes were lifeless, and he said nothing to her when she said good morning. It was as if he didn't even realize she was there.

She then looked at Grimsby. He subtly shook his head, but Carlotta had already figured out he was unable to get through to Eric. No matter. She would after breakfast.

The housekeeper used this time to return briefly to her search for Ariel. When she returned to the kitchen with Ariel's untouched plate, she asked Louis if she had perhaps stopped in early to grab something quick to eat knowing she would avoid breakfast.

"I don't believe so, Madame," was his reply.

"Well, if you see her please let me know and tell her I'm looking for her. I just want to make sure she's okay."

He agreed, like the many other staff members she asked, but Carlotta hoped the wedding preparations would not overshadow his promise. Everyone seemed so rushed to get the wedding together that Ariel was the last thing on their mind. With how big and busy the castle was, it was no wonder she was able to disappear.

After breakfast was finished, Carlotta made sure she was able to get a moment with Eric.

"Eric, _please,_ let me speak with you, _alone," _she shot a disapproving glance at Vanessa clinging to his arm.

"Whatever it is my fiancèe may hear," was his response.

Carlotta placed one hand on her hip while another pointed sharply at the unwelcomed guest. "You can't marry this woman, Eric, and by day's end? That's ridiculous! You hardly even know this woman. You can't even be sure she's the one who saved you. She certainly doesn't seem like she was the one who did! Just look at what she's done to you!"

"It will be done," was his simple response as he stared straight ahead, almost past her.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!"

Vanessa remained quiet during all this. Instead, Eric replied, "I am your prince, and you will do as I say."

Carlotta was taken aback by this statement. Never had her boy used his title against her. If anything, he often forgot about it. Tears formed in her eyes, but her thoughts returned to Ariel. "But think about Ariel! Eric, you enjoyed yourself with her these past two days. She made you smile like you haven't in forever! _Please_. She's hurting right now. I know she is."

"That's her fault for being so emotional."

"Well, if-if you don't care about her anymore, I'll just have to find her myself then!" Carlotta exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing," Eric replied. "You will assist with the wedding preparations."

She saw Vanessa smirk at this. When Carlotta protested, Eric responded without any body language-not even a simple shrug, "It must be ready for sundown."

Carlotta had run out of strength to fight back anymore. She saw Grimsby appear in the doorway, hand over his heart with a sad look in his eyes. And that's when it became apparent to Carlotta that something was very, _very_ wrong with her boy.

Eric said nothing when Carlotta stormed off. She heard Vanessa give a "humph!" with her head held high.

"Oh, I'll _help_ with the wedding preparations," Carlotta mumbled.

* * *

As any chef who enjoyed baking marvelous cakes for special occasions, Chef Louis was thrilled to hear of the royal wedding, and the cake needed to be baked by that afternoon! What an exciting challenge for him, and one he believed he could pull off.

But there was a sadness, a bit of guilt, that came with baking this cake. When he heard of the wedding, Louis assumed the prince was marrying Ariel, the sweet guest he had for dinner the past two nights, but he was shortly told he chose instead to marry a woman named Vanessa. What he heard from the rumors amongst the kitchen staff was that she was a real _garce. _Though Louis felt disappointed it wasn't Ariel the prince was marrying and disapproved of him marrying a wicked woman, he still had a task to complete.

Before starting the cake however, Louis had made breakfast for the prince and his guests. After sending the meals out with Carlotta, she returned later with one untouched plate. It was Ariel's. She never showed up for breakfast.

Carlotta had mentioned to him with a sad face while drying her hands, "I think this news rather upset her. I can't find her anywhere."

Louis nodded. The poor _mademoiselle_. Though mute, she tried her best with a smile to thank Louis for the food during her short stay. He assumed she would find herself hungry at some point during the day. He covered up her breakfast and put it to the side for later if she would choose to come. Louis hoped she would so he could inform Carlotta of Ariel's whereabouts as she requested.

And she did. While mixing up the frosting for the cake early in the afternoon, Louis turned around to find Ariel waiting in the doorway, wondering whether to come in.

The chef put down what he was working on and grabbed a towel to wipe the extra frosting off his hands. "Ah, come in, come in, _ma chérie. _I saved you some breakfast," he led her over to a small table off to the side of the kitchen.

Her slightly reddened face and tear stained cheeks made it obvious to the chef she missed breakfast because she spent the morning crying. Still, she made an effort to smile up at him when he pulled out a chair for her.

He grabbed her utensils and then, taking the lid off the plate said, _"Bon appétit!"_ She smiled at him once again before returning to her food as if she was wondering what everything was. Louis then excused himself for a moment to order another staff member to fetch for Carlotta.

Returning to his duties, Louis glanced back at her a few times to catch her chin in her hand as she merely pushed food around on her plate. Though at least ten minutes had passed, Ariel had barely eaten anything but perhaps half a piece of toast. He focused back on his work to provide the girl with some privacy. It saddened his heart to think of how she had been nothing but sweet around the castle, and yet she received nothing.

Louis then recalled how she had enjoyed his raspberry jam yesterday morning. With a smile for his bright idea, he eagerly reached for a jar of it out of a cabinet. "I noticed you enjoyed my special jam yesterday. I created the recipe back home in Paris. It-"

But when he turned around, he found Ariel gone, her plate still barely touched.

Chef Louis nodded, a sad look growing on his face. He defeatedly sat the jam on the counter. The chef had hoped breakfast would keep her in the kitchen long enough for Carlotta to return and take care of her, but at last, it didn't work. Now, he could only hope Carlotta would find her somewhere else.

He returned to finishing the wedding cake, but he found even less joy in doing so as Ariel remained on his mind.

* * *

Stephenie had known Carlotta since she first started working at the castle seven years ago, but she had never seen her so upset as she was that day.

The housekeeper had stormed into the room when Stephenie was assisting the seamstress in gathering simple plans for the wedding dress they needed to throw together by evening, though the bride-to-be had yet to arrive for a consultation. Ms. Ander, the seamstress, was startled by Carlotta when she threw open the door causing her to drop the basket of thread she was carrying. Stephanie bent down to pick it up as she watched Ms. Ander try to make sense of the seething housekeeper.

"Have you met that wicked woman yet?!" Carlotta exclaimed, face red with anger.

"No," Ms. Ander answered, knowing already who she was talking about. Rumors were quick to spread amongst the staff. "But I need her to stop in soon and tell me how she wants her wedding dress."

Carlotta shook her head. "We can't let this wedding go on."

Stephanie, finished picking up the contents of the spilled basket, rose and questioned, "Not let the wedding go on? But, Ma'am, we have strict orders from the prince to have it ready by sunset. We'll be fired if we don't oblige."

The seamstress nodded. "Is the prince feeling alright today? The whole staff has taken notice."

"I don't think so, which is why we can't let this wedding go on. Refuse to make the dress," Carlotta ordered. "She can't get married to Eric if she doesn't have a wedding dress."

"Carlotta, I am not going to lose my position by disobeying orders," Ms. Ander refused. "The prince is in a…mood today."

The housekeeper paused to come to her senses. "You're right. You're right. Make the dress, but make sure the consultation is frustrating for Vanessa."

"What do you mean?"

Carlotta shrugged. "I don't know. Tell her you don't have the material she likes, or that you're unable to do the design she desires. Tell her her tastes are awful. Take the wrong measurements. Wedding dresses are important to all women on their special day. Maybe we can discourage her from going through with it if we tear her apart and make her feel miserable, or at least buy some time."

Ms. Ander and Stephanie looked at each other, contemplating what the housekeeper had told them. This Vanessa must be really awful. Ms. Ander then agreed, and Carlotta thanked them, heading off to speak with more wedding planners as the two dressmakers returned to their tasks.

Stephanie figure it a good thing Carlotta had left when she did because no sooner had she left did Vanessa come in to speak with the seamstress about her wedding gown. She stood in the doorway, lips pursed and arms crossed.

She looked at the older woman in the room. "Are you the seamstress?" She waited for Ms. Ander to confirm before ordering, "Make me a wedding dress."

"Of course," the seamstress started, pulling out a tablet of papers. "What style would you like? I know we don't have a lot of time, but I can make something similar-"

Vanessa threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. "I don't care what it looks like so long as it's ready to wear by sunset!"

The dressmakers looked at each other with confused expressions. Stephanie wondered, what girl didn't want her wedding dress to be perfect?

Stephenie then held up a tape measure. "Well, we at least have to take your measurements."

"Fine. But make it quick!" she ordered. "I have to find my fiancè."

So the seamstress and her assistant took her measurements, unsure of how to adhere to Carlotta's request. Vanessa was already irritated by simply standing for measurements, a basic part of dress making! They didn't know how to make something unenjoyable when it already was. Instead, they completed the task as fast as they could, neither wanting to spend much time with Vanessa and her sour attitude.

Thankfully, Vanessa left as soon as her measurements were taken, and the women were left in peace. Stephenie couldn't say she could make sense of the encounter with the bride-to-be. She was still puzzled by her lack of interest in her own wedding dress, but Stephenie knew for sure she did not like Vanessa. She was rude and demanding. Carlotta had used the right word to describe her when she called her wicked.

"Why did Carlotta just order me to sabotage the wedding preparations?" a confused new voice asked from the doorway. Stephenie turned around to find her friend, Marissa, another maid of the castle.

"That's because Miss Vanessa is the most ungrateful woman out there, and she's already overstayed her welcome here!" Ms. Ander's frustrated voice came from the supply closet she was rooting through.

Stephenie smiled as she walked over to her friend, eagerly telling her, "She doesn't care about her wedding dress at all!"

"I showed her these," Marissa held out the small flower arrangement in her hands, "to see if she liked them, and do you know what she said? She said, 'Ugh, flowers? Are those really necessary too?'"

"It's like she doesn't even want to wedding to happen," Stephania replied. She took the flowers from Marissa. "These are really cute!"

A smile beamed on her face. "Thank you! But yeah. I don't know why anyone would pass up on the opportunity to enjoy a lavish royal wedding. Hey, you know who I wish was marrying the prince? Ariel."

Handing the flowers back, Stephania agreed, "Yes. Even though she's a bit strange, she's very sweet. I don't care anymore that she didn't seem to understand _clothes_ when I first measured her. At least she wasn't ordering a rushed job."

"She is rather peculiar. When Carlotta brought her for a bath that first day she acted as if she didn't know what any of the items in the room were. I thought it was ridiculous, but Eric seemed to adore her _quirkiness_. Now I'm confused as to why he would choose Vanessa over Ariel. I thought he was really starting to like her!"

"Has Carlotta found her yet?" Stephanie wondered, recalling how Carlotta spent much of the morning searching for Ariel who had turned up missing.

Marissa shook her head. "No. No one's seen her, but with everyone so busy, I wouldn't expect them to be focused on looking for her. Carlotta said she's probably upset over all this."

"I would be if the prince spent time with me and then last minute chose a rude woman instead," Stephanie said. "Imagine to be cast aside when you did nothing wrong. The poor girl doesn't deserve this."

After her friend left to continue her preparations, Stephenie was left to wonder what happened to their first guest as she was forced to finish making the wedding dress. Though Stephenie never imagine it when she first met the girl, she had begun to imagine that perhaps she would one day assist Ms. Ander with making Ariel's wedding dress. Now, Stephenie could only hope Ariel was somewhere safe, and that if her heart was breaking, it would soon find a chance at healing.

* * *

All day Ariel had spent in the castle, hiding away in one of the guest rooms currently being remodeled. Eric had pointed the rooms out to her during a tour of the castle, which Ariel had paid very close attention to. With the whole staff hurrying to throw a wedding together, Ariel figured no one would have time to work on the rooms, leaving her to take her pick of which room she would not be found in to cry undisturbed.

She had been so excited early that morning when Scuttle had brought Sebastian and her the news of the wedding. Who else would Eric be willing to marry than her? Who else was there?

Ariel should have been suspicious from the start. A _wedding?_ After knowing each other for just two days? Instead, her excitement carried her down the stairs still in her nightgown under the assumption that weddings meant love, and love meant a true love's kiss to save her from belonging to Ursula.

How surprised she was when she saw a brunette clinging to Eric's arms! She paused to listen to their conversation only to confirm her worst fears. Eric was marrying another woman by _sunset_! Ariel would never get true love's kiss now!

She had retreated back to her room, tears already flowing down her cheeks. Sebastian had tried to calm her down, telling her there must be some mistake, but she knew there wasn't. This was to be her last day as a human.

Ariel found her dress from the day before left in her room. It was simpler than the pink one she wore for dinner that first night, and Ariel was able to recall how Carlotta had put it on her. She was a kind woman. Ariel was going to miss her, but she knew she had to retreat from her room before she came to get her ready for the day. Ariel didn't think she could face her and her kindness. She knew she wouldn't be able to face anyone.

Sebastian climbed onto her shoulder, hiding beneath her red hair, and left with her, going on and on about how they could still fix this—they had to, or else the king would have his head. The crab protested her willingness to do nothing, but Ariel proceeded with going into hiding.

To her surprise, no one paid any attention to her as she made her way to the guest rooms. Any staff members she passed didn't even look at her. Instead they seemed more curious about the bride-to-be and busy rushing about to get a wedding ready by evening.

When Ariel had entered one of the currently abandoned rooms she found some tools that were left lying around. Ariel wondered what they were, but the almost bare room was nothing compared to the extravagant room she had gotten to stay in. The bed in the guest room was stripped of its sheets, seeing as though no one would be sleeping in there any time soon.

She closed the door behind her quietly and made her way to sit on the bed, throwing her head in her hands as she continued on with her crying.

Sebastian jumped off her shoulders and onto the bed beside her, a saddened look on his face. "Oh, child. I wish there was something more I could do," he offered, but nothing could be done.

Ariel cried into the early afternoon until her stomach began to ache from hunger having missed breakfast. She ignored it due to her lack of appetite, but then her stomach growled loudly, and Sebastian heard it. He then ordered her to go down to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat, even if it was just something small. When she refused, he threatened, "I'll go get your father right this minute."

Ariel didn't want that, not yet. She didn't want him involved in her mess. But she knew Sebastian easily had the ability to get him, so she agreed to go find some food, knowing the chef was at least nice. Sebastian, however, thought otherwise, and opted to wait in the room for her to come back to her hiding place, trusting she would, and promised he wouldn't get her father in the meantime.

So she wandered down to the kitchen, getting lost once on the way. Still, no one paid any attention to her. No one seemed to care, so it was much to her surprise when she walked into the kitchen and Louis welcomed her with open arms and a smile, still remembering her name. She was grateful for his kindness, but it only made her realize how much she would miss humanity's kindness when she would be taken from its world.

Though she had found out she loved the taste of human food, the looming thought of soon belonging to the Sea Witch is enough to make one lose their appetite. Ariel managed to eat half a piece of what she learned to be called toast before she gave up on the task of eating. She snuck out while Louis was grabbing jam for her. She felt terribly guilty doing so, but it was growing harder to keep her tears in. She retreated back to the room where she found Sebastian waiting for her as promised.

She hid some more in the room, listening to Sebastian come up with ridiculous ways they could fix the situation. Ariel wished she had her voice to tell him everything was hopeless.

Through the opened curtains Ariel could see it grow oranger outside as the sun approached the horizon. The mermaid once thought the bright sunset to be beautiful, but now it only reminded her of her approaching deadline she could never beat. Homesickness rose within her, and she only wished to be near the ocean once more before it became her prison.

The castle was then quieter when she snuck out to the docks since the commotion had moved onto the wedding barge. She watched as the ship set sail with her prince and her chance of joining the human world. Ariel slowly sank to the dock's floor as her legs lost all strength to stand. When she watched her tears fall into the ocean, she saw that Flounder had arrived, Sebastian already giving him the bad news.

Ariel knew she would miss her friends. They always supported and cared for her, but now she wished she had listened to their concerns. Instead, she selfishly ignored all warnings of bargaining with Ursula, and look at the mess she got herself into.

Perhaps it was then Ariel wished more than ever that she had her voice. She had apologies to make. She wanted to apologize to her family for leaving them to wonder where she'd been. The thought of her father staying up worrying about her hadn't crossed her mind until then. Ariel had been hopeful that all would work out and she would succeed. Yes, it would mean she would permanently leave her family to remain on land, but at least she thought she would have the freedom to seek them out and let them know she was safe and happy.

Though she felt abandoned by Eric, she still wished she could apologize to him for taking up his time and coming into his home without warning. If only she knew there was someone else, but he had almost _kissed_ her. She was so confused. Ariel wondered if Eric was confused too.

Her breath stuttered when she took a deep breath and looked out across the ocean. The sun approached closer to the horizon and fear rose within Ariel, fear for what would become of her. Soon, she imagined Ursula rising from the sea to take her freedom away.

Ariel's thoughts were then turned towards the sound of a familiar seagull calling out for her. She sighed. She hated the thought of informing another loyal friend it was all over for her. All hope was gone. Scuttle would just have to understand that.


End file.
